Various forms of contraceptive devices of a mechanical nature are known to the art. Some of those are in the form of pessaries or cervical caps designed to cover the opening of the uterus and prevent the inflow of semen. There are also intrauterine devices which require planting intrauterine portions of the device in the sensitive interior of the uterus. Intrauterine devices may also require the use of drugs or medicaments.
The present invention provides a non-intrauterine contraceptive system which will prevent the inflow of sperm to the uterus and yet permit normal menstrual outflow while the device is attached to the uterus without the necessity of using medicaments or drugs in connection therewith.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a cervical cap which may be applied with little training and may be effectively attached to the cervix for extended periods of time without danger of being rejected or causing side effects from the use of drugs, or from positioning within sensitive portions of the uterus.